


Applying Logic To The Illogical

by deathbypterodactyls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character study told in a semi-story mode, Other, im gonna have a lot of fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbypterodactyls/pseuds/deathbypterodactyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I will attempt to explain the monstrosity of Temmie. Ranging from their change in grammar, history, and what their intentions are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applying Logic To The Illogical

(I really need to finish my other fics, this is starting to become a bad habit.)

I've always been fascinated by Temmie, the monster who speaks erratically like a child on the internet, the monster who loves eating flakes named after them, the monster who vibrates intensely. Of course, Temmie is weird as hell. And little is known about them apart from a few theories and the fact that they're apparently stupid.

This fic will center around the explanation of all that is Temmie. I will science this monster, I will science and explain something that is illogical.

So, to those of you who actually read this, list some things you want me to explain pertaining or relating to the monstrosity known as Temmie. So far, I've got this down:

-History, namely the picture pertaining a cat-thing on the back of the dragon.

-Intentions, what they want and what they're seeking.

-That Mushroom who dances and is dramatic as a carpenter falling to their death while posing like a ballerina.

-Biology. Somewhat. 

If I'm missing anything, please send me a quick message saying something like 'Yo buddy you missed this' or if you want me to explain a specific thing relating to Temmie, then send something like 'Bro can you explain why Temmie does (example)?'.

"I'm probably very under-prepared for this. I'm biting off more than I can chew." So says my brain.

Determination says, "Fuck it, I'll just go straight for it and hope the readers will give me a 'hell yeah'."


End file.
